


Officer Morgan

by Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't ignore him y'all, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck me am i right, He's a fuckin canon gay man in a happy married relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I love Singh why don't people use him, It's 3am rn, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Singh comforts Barry, Yeah this story is a bit of a bummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling/pseuds/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling
Summary: Barry is being harassed by an officer. It comes down to David Singh to help him.





	Officer Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> It is so early in the morning here why am I awful. I am not lucid rn because I'm tired so let's not right comments that are toooooo mean. Just a lil. Also I love Singh so much.

“And if you could finish that all up for me, sweetheart, that’d be great.” 

A stack of files were dumped onto Barry’s desk and before he could respond, Officer Morgan strolled from the room, patting him on the behind as he left. Barry was stunned. Had Morgan really just done that? He sat dazed for several minutes, before Singh walked into the lab, calling him to action. Shaking his confused thoughts from his head, Barry set to work.

Over the next few weeks, Barry really begun hating his work. He’d always loved his job, pouring all his energy into it. Some of that energy had been diverted when he became the Flash, but his passion for it never died. But now? Each morning he woke up with dread pooling in his stomach at the idea of walking into the precinct. Officer Morgan had grown more confident as the weeks went by. Initially it had been little pet names, and the occasional slap on the bum. Each time, with progressively more anger, Barry had told him to leave him alone and keep his hands to himself. And each time, the muscular officer had laughed and walked away. 

But after that first week, suddenly there was a shift. Morgan often grabbed Barry around the waist, or reached to stroke his hair, or grabbed his bum firmly, rather than just patting it. The first time this had happened, Barry had run to the bathroom and locked himself in a cubicle, crying softly. As he left the bathroom, he had run into Joe. Joe had reached out to him, concerned and asking if he was alright. Barry had forced a laugh and declared himself fine, before throwing himself into his work. 

It was nearly the end of Barry’s shift when Officer Morgan appeared in his lab that night. 

“Look at you, such a slut for me. Sitting here just begging for me to fuck you.”

Barry levelled a glare at the man. “You disgust me. Leave me alone.”

“Or what?” Morgan laughed. “What could you possibly do to stop me?”

“I could tell Singh right now.”

Morgan’s laughter didn’t die. “Like he’d believe you! I’ve been on the force for years. I’m an officer of the law. And you…you mix chemicals in your little kitchen here. I’m more reliable and he knows it. So why the fuck would he believe you, whore?”

Barry winced. He’d like to believe Singh would support him, but he can’t remember the last time he’d had a conversation with Singh that didn’t involve being shouted at by the man. 

Morgan stalked forward until he stood in front of Barry and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Well? Get to it! Suck me.”

Barry nearly laughed. “Why the fuck would I do that?”

“I’m sorry, I probably should have cleared that up with you.” Without blinking, he pulled out his gun, cocked it, and put it against Barry’s forehead. “Suck me, or I’ll fucking kill you.”

Barry’s fingers trembled violently as he reached forward to unbutton, then unzip Morgan’s pants. The man shoved his hands aside impatiently and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. With the gun still firmly pressed to Barry’s head, Morgan reached into Barry’s hair with the other hand, gripping it and pulling the boy’s head forward over his dick. 

Barry’s mind felt frozen. He wanted to resist, but at the same time, if he resisted, he died. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to block out the grunts and the muttered words ‘slut’ and ‘whore’. He wanted to be sick. He cool metal against his head reminded him of why he couldn’t just pull away and throw up. 

Minutes later, he was blissfully alone. Immediately running to the bin, he threw up everything in his stomach and lay on the hard ground sobbing. That was it. He couldn’t go back to work. He’d leave. He couldn’t do this. Using his water-bottle of wash his eyes, Barry shakily printed out and meticulously filled out his notice of resignation. His legs, which he thought he could always rely on as the Flash, nearly failed him. Every step to Singh’s office, he felt they would give out under him and he’d collapse to the ground, sobbing once more. He was glad it was so late in the day. As it was, barely any officers were in the precinct, and none that cared about him enough to question him. With trembling hands, he rapped on the Captain’s door.

“Enter.”

With that word, Barry tried to collect himself as best as possible, and walked into the office.

 

Singh nearly jumped out of his seat at the appearance of the kid. He looked like he could barely keep himself together. Why was that boy that he though of as a nephew looking so distraught?

“Allen? What’s wrong? What can I do for you?”

Barry leaned forward, slipping his forms onto the desk.

“I’m here to give my notice of resignation.”

Singh was stunned. Anyone who had met Allen for longer than a minute knew the kid loved his job. Like hell he was letting him retire without an explanation.

“Sit, Allen.”

Reluctantly, the boy perched in the seat opposite him.

“Now tell me why you want to resign?”

“I…I don’t like my job. It’s boring and everyone around me is stupid.” Singh could detect Barry was trying to sound arrogant, but the boy didn’t have an arrogant bone in his body, and he just sounded defeated.

“Try again Allen. And this time include what has got you crying.”

This time Barry didn’t even bother with a response. He just stared at the table in front of him. 

A roar of fury sounded from outside the office, followed by flesh hitting flesh and a groan of pain. Singh jumped to his feet and threw the door open. Joe West had thrown himself at Officer Morgan and was wildly throwing punches at him while co-workers looked torn between wondering if they wanted to restrain Joe, or help him.

“Hey, what’s going on here? Joe, get off Morgan immediately! Explain yourself!” 

Reluctantly Joe clambered off Morgan, but stayed resolutely silent, breathing heavily. Eddie Thawne stepped forward in defence of his partner.

“Captain, Morgan made several unflattering and inappropriate comments about Barry. Joe overheard and demanded he apologize. Then he made a few more comments and well…” He gestured hopelessly at the man on the flaw, now clutching his broken nose.

“And could someone please repeat these comments?” Once more, Eddie filled in the details.

“He said, well, excuse my language. But he called Barry a- a fag. And a slut. And said he was only kept around the precinct because…because he provides uh, sexual favours for the officers. Namely you and Joe.”

Singh was seething. 

“Okay, I’ll be back to deal with this. For now, Joe, go cool down. Morgan, return to your cubicle and don’t say a word more. I’m not done with you.”

Without another word, Singh stalked back to his office and slammed the door.

“Mr Allen – Barry, would I be correct in saying that Officer Morgan was involved in your sudden decision to leave?”

Barry shook his head, but the sudden paleness of his skin was answer enough for Singh.

“Barry, please tell me. I can’t fix what’s your if you don’t tell me.”

Again, Barry just shook his head, refusing to meet Singh’s eye. 

“Okay, I hate to do this, but here are your options. Either you tell me what’s wrong, or I review the security footage of what you were doing just before you came here. Or you tell someone else. I’m sorry Barry, but we can’t take action without the facts.”

Barry glared at him shakily, but stayed silent. Sighing, David pulled up the security cameras on his computer. Focusing on the camera footage of Barry in the lab approximately an hour ago, Singh began fast-forwarding until Morgan entered the room. To prevent Barry from having to hear whatever unkind words were spoken again, Singh plugged in headphones. Faintly he could hear Morgan blatantly sexually harassing Barry. Singh’s heart plummeted. Of all the directions he was thinking this could go, this was looking like the worst. He tried to hide the distress on his face as he heard Morgan telling Barry that Singh himself would never believe the word of Barry on this, and the wince that showed Barry believed it. If Barry wasn’t in the room, still staring blankly at the ground, Singh would be ringing his husband and crying. He had failed his employee. He let him get into a position where he felt he couldn’t tell him that he was being harassed. Ice ran through his veins when he saw Morgan pull his gun and aim it at Barry, forcing him to open his pants and – Singh slammed the laptop shut. 

“Barry, I won’t let Morgan get away with that. We have clear video evidence showing he was in the wrong. You’ll never need to work near him again, I promise you.”

Barry looked up with heartbreakingly wide eyes. “You believe me?”

Singh reached over carefully and took his hand. “Of course I believe you, Barry. Even if there wasn’t a video, I would take what you say seriously. You aren’t a liar, Barry.”

And with that, Barry broke down, shoulders shaking with the effort. Singh stood up and walked around his desk, rest a hand on Barry’s back.

“Barry, I’m so sorry I didn’t notice this happening, and I’m so sorry I made you believe I wouldn’t respect what you have to say. I’m here for you.”  
Barry looked up at him and smiled tentatively. 

“So are you still wanting to resign? I wouldn’t blame you, as clearly the workplace has been hostile to you.”

Barry though about it for a minute but then slowly shook his head and whispered his reply. “If Officer Morgan is gone, then I’m happy to stay.”

Singh smiled sadly at him. Poor kid looked exhausted. “I’m so proud of you, Barry.” Barry smiled wider in response. “Now, go home with Joe and sleep. Take tomorrow off to clear your head. Joe also has tomorrow off so you two can talk this out. I’m always here to be an open ear for you. Don’t forget it, Barry.”

With a brief and unexpected hug, Barry scurried from the room.


End file.
